


Deveríamos ouvir juntos?

by Junxinglover



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Mutual Pining, Roommates, Sexual Tension
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 21:06:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21125243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junxinglover/pseuds/Junxinglover
Summary: Os dias de Kyungsoo mudam drasticamente depois de ser pego ouvindo uma música altamente sexual pelo seu colega de quarto fofo.





	Deveríamos ouvir juntos?

**Author's Note:**

> Oi amores, primeira vez postando kaisoo por aqui, eu amo o site e por mim todo mundo migrava pra cá, mas sei que ainda temos muito caminho pra andar!
> 
> Espero que gostem, eu amei escrever esse plot leve e despreocupado :3
> 
> Betado pelo amor da minha vida Geovana <3

Kyungsoo estava com o Spotify aberto no notebook, ao invés de estar escrevendo o trabalho de dez páginas para entregar dali a dois dias. A vida era feita de prioridades e no momento a dele era atualizar a playlist de sexo, mesmo que ele nunca tenha realmente usado para tal ato, mas Kyungsoo gostava de fantasiar com isso. E claro, era um motivo extra para procrastinar.

Estava sozinho no pequeno quarto que dividia no alojamento da faculdade. Não que precisasse morar lá, mas a ideia de independência o atraiu e agora vivia com Jongin, um calouro de literatura. O outro era na maior parte do tempo silencioso, sempre que estava no quarto ficava imerso nas leituras, muito mais aplicado do que Kyungsoo, que fazia geografia, um dia seria. Não era falta de esforço, ele era apenas um leitor preguiçoso, aprendendo muito mais em aula ou assistindo vídeos.

Os dois conviviam bem, Kyungsoo até aturava a bagunça que Jongin fazia, ainda mais se significasse que o mais novo pagaria seu almoço às vezes aos domingos e pediria desculpas com os olhos brilhantes de cachorrinho acompanhado da voz manhosa. Jongin não passava muito tempo no quarto o que era um bônus, mas também contribuiu para o hábito de Kyungsoo de sempre ouvir música sem fones de ouvido.

O que acabou ajudando para que eles estivessem naquela situação: Kyungsoo ouvia _When we_, a batida era sensual o suficiente para estar no topo da sua playlist. Estava tranquilo, Jongin tinha aula na maior parte das tardes, mas bem no momento em que a letra dizia “quando fodemos, eu poderia ser agressivo”, o moreno entrou esbaforido no quarto. Kyungsoo levantou os olhos da tela encontrando Jongin ofegante encostado na porta. Era só uma música, mas Kyungsoo corou terrivelmente quando foi olhado de volta. Fora pouco menos de cinco segundos, mas o suficiente para ir toda a caminhada da vergonha ladeira à baixo.

Kyungsoo não era um cara que ficava com muita gente, mas Jongin era a epítome da pureza. Tudo que via do outro eram os sorrisos grandes, olhos apertados em meias luas e as roupas fofinhas que tomavam a maior parte da cômoda de Jongin. Então apressadamente ele pausou a música, não sem antes seu notebook travar, deixando o som vazar por mais tempo. Quando o silêncio reinou, Jongin parecia recuperado da corrida e mexia na pequena escrivaninha do seu lado do quarto.

O ar estava tenso, Jongin permaneceu em silêncio pegando o que precisava, sem nem mesmo olhar para Kyungsoo, que mal respirava olhando de esguelha para o companheiro de quarto.

Kyungsoo só conseguiu voltar a respirar normalmente, depois que Jongin saiu pela porta dando um aceno desleixado. _Ele deve achar que eu sou um pervertido_, era tudo que o estudante de geografia conseguia pensar enquanto escondia o rosto nas mãos.

Para se distrair, ele se entregou ao trabalho que precisava fazer, mas dessa vez quando deu play na música, se certificou de fazer isso com os fones de ouvidos bem colocados nas orelhas.

Dois dias depois, Kyungsoo ainda se sentia um pouco tímido ao redor de Jongin. Mas quando contou sobre o que tinha acontecido para Minseok, o amigo depois de rir muito da sua cara, o tranquilizou dizendo que Jongin provavelmente nem tinha percebido nada e ele estava agonizando sozinho.

Uma semana inteira tinha se passado, desde o incidente e Kyungsoo quase podia ouvir a bendita playlist sem se sentir como se tivesse aparecido numa aula sem calças. Ele ainda se encolhia sempre que ouvia alguma música meio sexual perto de Jongin, mesmo que o garoto não pudesse ouvir, já que Kyungsoo não ousou ouvir nem mesmo música gospel sem seus fones depois daquele dia.

Na sexta-feira, Kyungsoo estava empolgado, sua aula tinha sido cancelada e a galera de medicina estava responsável por uma das muitas festas que teriam no campus naquela noite. Ele não precisava se arrumar até que fosse mais tarde. Preferiu ficar jogado na cama, mexendo no celular.

Jongin voltou da aula assim que começou a escurecer. Normalmente eles não se encontravam as sextas, os horários nunca batiam. Se Kyungsoo voltasse para se arrumar depois da aula Jongin nunca estava e quando ele voltava da saída com seus amigos, Jongin sempre estava dormindo tranquilamente em sua cama.

Por isso o moreno se surpreendeu um pouco ao ver Kyungsoo no quarto naquela hora. Jongin tinha um ritual nos finais de semana. Ele iria hidratar os cabelos e fazer toda a sua rotina de beleza. Normalmente ninguém o assistia fazendo isso, mas desde que o único movimento que Kyungsoo fez foi o cumprimentar quando entrou no quarto, parecendo que não sairia do quarto tão cedo, ele não tinha muito escolha a não ser continuar mesmo com o outro garoto ali.

— Está tudo bem? Não foi pra aula hoje? – Jongin perguntou com interesse indisfarçado.

— Aula cancelada – Kyungsoo tinha uma voz macia e profunda que sempre fazia o estômago de Jongin se contorcer um pouquinho.

Jongin nunca tomou nenhuma iniciativa em relação ao companheiro de quarto, aquela aura soturna era totalmente seu tipo, mas até onde sabia Kyungsoo nunca demonstrou interesse por garotos. Entretanto na última semana Jongin havia pegado comportamentos peculiares vindo de Kyungsoo.

Sem saber se isso era porque, Kyungsoo tinha descoberto que Jongin era gay, não que ele escondesse a informação, mas também não saia anunciando pra quem quisesse ouvir. Na verdade achava bem óbvio, ainda mais se olhasse para o adesivo da bandeira LGBTQ+ colado em seu notebook. Ou se era por estar atraído por ele de alguma forma. Mas ele via Kyungsoo corar com mais frequência ou ficar tenso sempre que Jongin se aproximava demais. E Jongin estava sempre perto demais. Ele gostava como a mão de Kyungsoo sempre acariciava seus cabelos quando deitava em suas coxas macias. Jongin era meio viciado em receber carinho, principalmente do companheiro de quarto.

Depois de pensar muito, Jongin decidiu testar as águas com o colega de quarto. Com sorte Kyungsoo retribuiria seu interesse, ou descobriria que ele era um homofóbico de merda, o que era bom também. Jongin não gostaria de ficar perto de uma pessoa assim.

Não foi até pouco antes das 20 horas, que Jongin começou a se arrumar. O pessoal de humanas sempre começava as festas tarde. Jongin preferia andar com os esotéricos estereotipados de história e filosofia. O pessoal não era de julgar os outros e a bebida era sempre compartilhada.

Kyungsoo que não havia se mexido nem um centímetro desde que Jongin chegara, levantou os olhos da tela do celular, assistindo a movimentação do outro garoto. Jongin tirava as roupas da gaveta, fazendo um beicinho minúsculo e Kyungsoo teve que se segurar para não sorrir com cena que desenrolava na sua frente. Ele não conseguiu ver a escolha final de Jongin antes dele se trancar no banheiro, mas imaginou que deveria ser mais um dos looks fofos de sempre.

Mas quando o colega de quarto saiu do banheiro a respiração de Kyungsoo engatou. Jongin não parecia em nada com o menino doce com quem ele morava no último ano. Não com a choker de fivela no pescoço, o cropped vermelho com um decote em v e as calças jeans pretas que se apertavam em todos os lugares certos. Kyungsoo se obrigou a tirar os olhos do corpo de Jongin, subindo lentamente até encontrar o par de olhos ainda mais marcantes com a sombra preta esfumada.

— Ficou bom, hyung? – Jongin perguntou parecendo realmente inseguro.

— Ótimo – Foi tudo que Kyungsoo conseguiu responder sem envergonhar a si mesmo.

Jongin notou como o olhar de Kyungsoo se demorou nele, e não pode deixar se sentir feliz com a atenção recebida.

Depois que Jongin saiu, Kyungsoo se arrumou de modo automático, ainda sentindo as borboletas baterem asas violentamente em sua barriga. Kyungsoo nunca tinha visto aquele lado… Selvagem de Jongin. Apesar de estudarem no mesmo bloco, quase não se esbarravam pela faculdade. Eles se davam muito bem, mas nunca tinham saído juntos, tirando as vezes que se esgueiravam de madrugada para comprar pipoca de microondas enquanto assistiam filmes.

Como uma ilusão o dia seguinte chegou, levando qualquer traço daquele Jongin que Kyungsoo vira. Assim que o estudante de geografia abriu os olhos, Jongin ainda estava apagado na cama do outro lado, enrolado no edredom do rilakkuma só deixando as bochechas meio visíveis, parecendo tão inocente como sempre.

Quase como se a mente de Kyungsoo pregasse uma peça nele. Pequenos comportamentos de Jongin saltavam em seus olhos, fazendo que se amaldiçoasse baixinho sempre que seus pensamentos vagavam por linhas nebulosas.

Agora sempre que ouvia aquela playlist, não era só vergonha que o consumia, mas ele via Jongin em cada maldita letra. Kyungsoo estava perdidamente atraído pelo seu colega de quarto. No entanto chegar em Jongin não parecia uma opção. Se tudo desse errado, ele seria o colega de quarto que foi rejeitado e ele nem de perto queria deixar o outro garoto desconfortável.

Porém Jongin não andava facilitando a vida de Kyungsoo. Não quando o estudante de literatura o torturava de forma inconsciente. Bom Kyungsoo achava que não era planejado, mesmo que Jongin tivesse sentado na sua frente naquele domingo a tarde com o notebook no colo e cantarolando. O que era um comportamento perfeitamente normal, se Jongin não tivesse acabado de soltar um: ”Hold my hands above my head, and push my face into the bed”.

Kyungsoo quase engasgou, olhando para Jongin que mordia os lábios de um jeito que podia ser tudo menos inocente, mesmo que o garoto estivesse concentrado no que digitava no notebook. Kyungsoo largou o livro que tentava ler, tentando tirar todas as imagens dele debruçando Jongin sobre sua cama e o fodendo até que o garoto gritasse. Ele se mexeu desconfortavelmente, sentindo sua cueca se apertar.

_Não, ele não estava ficando excitado com Jongin no quarto._ Kyungsoo pensou, tentando se distrair da bagunça que ele se tornava, enquanto o outro garoto continuava a cantarolar animado as músicas, que saiam dos fones de ouvido.

— Está meio vermelho, Kyungsoo-hyung. Quer que eu ligue o ventilador? – Jongin perguntou suavemente, fazendo Kyungsoo gemer contrariado e negar.

Kyungsoo às vezes odiava a própria sorte.

♫

Jongin achava que Kyungsoo era virgem. Ele sabia que o colega de quarto claramente estava interessado, no entanto passara um mês desde que começara a brincar com a mente de Kyungsoo e além dos olhares longos que trocavam e a constante tensão que crescia quando estavam juntos nada havia mudado.

Ele se sentia frustrado, talvez a amizade deles tivesse chegado a um nível onde não era possível cruzar nenhuma linha. Mas não haveria tanta tensão sexual se não houvessem possibilidades. Jongin não acreditava em coincidências e todos aqueles sinais não podiam ser só coisa da sua cabeça.

Em uma medida quase desesperada, Jongin começou a aumentar os toques sutis que compartilhavam. Ele não teria vergonha de se enrolar em Kyungsoo sempre que o garoto cozinhava algo, no microondas que tinham no quarto – Kyungsoo tinha adquirido a habilidade fazer qualquer coisa no aparelho. Era a desculpa perfeita para sentir o perfume gostoso que desprendia do outro. E Jongin gostava de como Kyungsoo sempre se afastaria no momento em que seus dedos ficavam confortáveis demais, e deslizavam pela pele clara de Kyungsoo, arrancando arrepios por todo o corpo do estudante de geografia.

— Por que nunca saímos juntos? – Jongin perguntou numa quinta depois que chegou da aula. Os amigos tinham o chamado para tomar uma cerveja, mas nenhum deles voltaria para os dormitórios depois. O que acabou o desanimando.

— Nunca me chamou – Kyungsoo deu de ombros, ajeitando o óculos no rosto e continuando a arrumar seu lado do quarto, o que quase fez Jongin se sentir mal pela sua própria desorganização. Quase.

— Amanhã é sexta. Uns amigos meus vão fazer um esquenta antes de ir para a festa da engenharia – Jongin falou, encarando Kyungsoo em expectativa.

— Você numa festa de engenharia? – Kyungsoo julgou olhando Jongin de cima a baixo. – Não é bom fazer um esquenta antes de uma festa dessas, a não ser que não queira lembrar do que aconteceu no dia seguinte.

— Eu não posso ir numa festa dessas? – Jongin provocou deitando na cama perfeitamente arrumada de Kyungsoo e ganhando um olhar ácido, que logo caiu devido a seu beicinho.

— Você pode ir aonde quiser Jongin, só não parece o tipo de lugar que você costuma frequentar – Kyungsoo revirou os olhos, voltando a se concentrar na tarefa que fazia.

— É aniversário de um amigo, não é como se eu pudesse negar – Jongin disse descontente – Seria mais fácil se um veterano que sempre anda com o pessoal de exatas estivesse comigo... Kyungsoo sorriu com a sugestão, mas ele não estava deixando Jongin ganhar fácil.

— Então só quer sair comigo pra não ficar sozinho?

— Não seja assim, hyung! – Jongin choramingou se debatendo na cama de Kyungsoo, que deixou os olhos caírem direto na bunda firme do moreno.

— Tudo bem Jongin, você pode me usar como companhia, vai ser uma tarefa difícil mas eu consigo – Kyungsoo falava sério, mas pelo tom Jongin sabia que era brincadeira – Sem esquenta, no entanto. Eu não vou arrastar sua bunda inconsciente de volta pra cá.

Kyungsoo levantou antes que encarasse Jongin por tempo demais, indo ao banheiro pegar um pano de chão. Mas o sorriso que Jongin deu quanto aceitou o convite ainda estava impresso em sua cabeça.

Jongin passou o dia seguinte, pulando de nervosismo. Ele não deveria estar tão animado para uma festa, ainda mais com as experiências que ele tinha nas festas em que Chanyeol sempre o chamava. Nada disso parecia importar no momento.

Gastou todo seu autocontrole para ficar na aula de sexta a noite sem sair mais cedo. Jongin se sentia uma bagunça e ainda nem sabia o que vestiria para a festa. Entrou no quarto esbaforido, encontrando Kyungsoo completamente arrumado com a calça jeans skinny, uma blusa preta simples e fechando com uma jaqueta preta e mangas brancas. O cabelo curto arrumado em um topete impecável que Jongin ficou encarando por tempo demais.

— Eu só preciso trocar de roupa, prometo não demorar – Jongin entrou no quarto, jogando os tênis debaixo da cama e tirando a blusa de manga longa com frutinhas espalhadas que vestia.

— No seu tempo – Kyungsoo respondeu com os olhos vidrados no abdômen definido do Kim. Aquele homem era ilegal.

Jongin entrou no banheiro depois de passar um tempo encarando a opções de roupas, não satisfeito com nenhuma. Mas não queria incomodar ainda mais Kyungsoo que havia se disposto a ir com ele naquela noite.

Os amigos de Kyungsoo começaram a ligar, ele ignorou todas as chamadas. Esperando Jongin se arrumar, mesmo que o moreno tivesse prometido não demorar, faziam bons quarenta minutos desde de que ele se trancara no banheiro. No momento que Jongin saiu do banheiro, Kyungsoo teve certeza que fora uma escolha sábia não o apressar.

Jongin havia se esforçado naquela noite optando por vestir o colete branco sem nada por baixo, deixando seus braços a mostra. Ele colocara uma fina gargantilha acoplado com um cordão com um pequeno pingente que pousava em seu peito, os jeans pretos rasgados só complementavam todo o visual.

— Acho que estou pronto – Jongin falou quando Kyungsoo continuou em silêncio, ainda chocado com as escolhas sempre ousadas que o moreno escolhia para as festas.

— Se arrumando para alguém especial? – Kyungsoo perguntou apenas para provocar, mas Jongin nunca deixava barato.

— Especialmente para você – Jongin cantarolou, devolvendo a provocação, mesmo que no fundo não fosse tão mentira assim.

Quando os dois chegaram a festa estava no auge, música alta explodindo nas caixas, corpos dançando agitados na pista. Jongin não fazia a menor ideia de onde encontrar os amigos, mas Kyungsoo já o arrastava para o bar.

Kyungsoo arranjou um lugar para sentar no bar, Jongin permaneceu do seu lado enquanto pedia cerveja para os dois. Ele tinha encontrado alguns conhecidos, mas seus amigos ainda não tinha sido vistos em nenhum lugar. Tão pouco se preocupou, eles sempre o achavam.

— Achei que nunca chegaria – Uma garota que Kyungsoo nunca tinha visto gritou no ouvido de Jongin, antes do garoto a abraçar. Ele continuou apoiado ao balcão do bar, dando um gole da sua cerveja. – Já falou com o Chanyeol? Sabe que ele nunca vai parar de reclamar se você não o parabenizar.

— Acabei de chegar, onde está todo mundo? – Jongin perguntou se afastando da garota que deixou seu olhar cair diretamente em Kyungsoo, sorrindo travessa logo em seguida – Meu colega de quarto Kyungsoo. Eunbi demônio particular, vulgo melhor amiga. – Jongin concluiu ganhando um tapa no braço.

Kyungsoo levantou a garrafa em cumprimento, antes de ser rodeado por mais amigos de Jongin que fizeram com que eles tomassem três doses de uma bebida flamejante da qual ele tinha certeza que ia se arrepender depois, por hora parecia uma boa ideia.

No fim os amigos de Kyungsoo também eram amigos do aniversariante. Chanyeol que estava bem no meio da pista, parecendo mais bêbado do que sóbrio identificou Jongin no canto do bar e o arrastou que por sua vez arrastou Kyungsoo.

Ele não era o tipo de cara que dançava no meio da pista de dança, mas Jongin definitivamente era. Kyungsoo se surpreendeu com a velocidade com que o moreno começou a integrar os dois círculos de amigos.

A pista de dança parecia pulsar com os corpos suados dançando. Eles estavam dançando pelo que pareciam ser horas. Jongin tinha o próprio brilho. Kyungsoo sempre era pego pela forma que o corpo do moreno se movia.

Conforme eles bebiam, mais desinibido Kyungsoo se sentia. Indo de encontro a Jongin e dançando com os corpos colados. Jongin se esfregou com vontade depois de notar que era Kyungsoo atrás de si.Quase de maneira natural as mãos de Kyungsoo se firmaram possessivamente na cintura de Jongin.

Eles entraram no próprio mundo, Jongin virou de frente para Kyungsoo, prendendo os braços ao redor do homem menor. Não existia espaço para os corpos que se moviam juntos com a batida viciante da música.

Quando a música mudou, Jongin estava animado ao reconhecer na primeira batida. Kyungsoo também reconheceu, estava naquela bendita playlist. Notar isso, fez algo gritar em sua cabeça. Seu corpo e o de Jongin estavam tão grudados, que podia sentir a respiração do moreno bater em sua orelha, causando um arrepio gostoso.

— _My body is your party, baby_ – Jongin cantarolou junto com a música, movendo seu corpo contra o de Kyungsoo – _Nobody's invited but you, baby._

Tudo no jeito em como Jongin sussurrava aquelas frases no seu ouvido, estava enlouquecendo lentamente Kyungsoo que começava a se sentir mais do que excitado. Não tinha como esconder e o moreno não parecia se importar em fazer Kyungsoo vir em suas roupas. O calor tomava conta de todo seu corpo, eles estavam tão perto e mesmo assim ainda tão longe

Kyungsoo sentiu Jongin morder a ponta da sua orelha, numa pequena provocação. Ele gemeu apertando com força a coxa do moreno. Kyungsoo queria fodidamente beijar Jongin. Sem pensar Kyungsoo subiu a mão até a nuca de Jongin, puxando-o para mais perto. As bocas quase se tocavam. Jongin estava completamente mole ao toque imperativo de Kyungsoo, ele queria tanto o beijar, que doía fisicamente. Então antes que os lábios pudessem pegar tudo que fora prometido a música que tocava abaixou e a luzes acenderam.

— Hora do bolo! – Dois cara enormes gritaram enquanto levantavam Chanyeol como um astro de rock. Fora o suficiente para quebrar a bolha em que Jongin e Kyungsoo estavam.

Eles se separaram relutantes, Jongin sendo levado pelos amigos para perto de onde Chanyeol estava. Kyungsoo acabou ficando para trás, preferindo puxar Minseok para que eles pudessem reabastecer seus copos que tinham ficado vazios por tempo demais.

Os convidados cantavam parabéns alto, fazendo uma bagunça considerável, mais e mais pessoas se amontoavam perto de Chanyeol. A comemoração não parecia que teria fim tão cedo. No entanto Kyungsoo só queria voltar a ficar perto de Jongin, mas o universo não parecia interessado em colaborar com ele. Minseok acabou o levando para jogar Beer Pong, fazendo com que ele perdesse Jongin de vista. Para completar toda a situação tanto ele quanto o melhor amigo eram péssimos naquele jogo, o que resultou nos dois tão bêbados que nem conseguira colocar a chave na porta.

Kyungsoo na verdade nem sabia como tinha chegado no quarto, bem quase, já que dormira encostado na porta um andar abaixo, até que o frio incômodo o fizera levantar e se arrastar até o verdadeiro quarto, depois de muito tentar abrir a porta e ser atendido por um universitário irritado o mandando sumir. Ele apenas se jogou na cama sem se importar muito com os lençóis que teria que trocar na manhã seguinte.

Além da ressaca assombrosa e os lençóis sujos, Kyungsoo também acordou com a tensão quase habitual entre ele e Jongin dez vezes pior. Ele sabia que deveria ser adulto e conversar calmamente sobre o que havia acontecido na outra noite, no entanto sua boca e cérebro não pareciam concordar. Jongin tão pouco tentou qualquer aproximação, deixando os olhos bem presos no notebook e nos trabalhos da faculdade durante o resto do fim de semana, para a mortificação de Kyungsoo.

Era isso, ele tinha fodido tudo com Jongin por não conseguir controlar o próprio pau. Kyungsoo passou a observar Jongin discretamente, se perguntando quando o colega de quarto pediria transferência, por não aguentar ficar na presença dele.

Jongin não lembrava direito do que tinha acontecido na noite anterior, mas a sensação de que tinha sugado a orelha de Kyungsoo estava lá em algum lugar da sua cabeça. Entretanto eles não voltaram juntos.

Quando o torpor do álcool passou, Jongin estava dentro da piscina da faculdade, que ele e completos desconhecidos tinham invadido. Nenhum sinal de Kyungsoo ou qualquer amigo dele.

Ele teve que voltar para seu quarto completamente encharcado, no meio daquele vento frio do amanhecer, ao chegar ele não viu nenhum sinal de Kyungsoo. Não foi até ele tomar um banho quentinho e começar a relaxar em sua cama, que ouviu a porta abrir rudemente e um muito bêbado Do Kyungsoo tropeçar pelo quarto, dormindo imediatamente assim que sua cabeça bateu nos travesseiros, sem nem ao menos notar Jongin na cama em frente.

No sábado, Jongin não conseguia encarar Kyungsoo, mortificado pelo comportamento vergonhoso na festa, tão pouco o estudante de geografia falou consigo, o que só fez com que Jongin quisesse se enfiar no meio dos seus livros e nunca mais sair.

♫

— Seu colega de quarto está ali do outro lado do refeitório – Eunbi apontou se preparando para acenar, Mas Jongin agarrou o braço da garota antes que ela pudesse fazer qualquer coisa.

— Espero que ele não me veja… – Jongin gemeu escondendo o rosto na mesa.

— Ele beija mal? – Eunbi perguntou puxando Jongin para que ele olhasse para ela.

— O quê? Não! A gente não ficou, eu que fui um bêbado estúpido e fiquei me esfregando nele, e agora a gente nem consegue se olhar! – Eunbi encarou Jongin por alguns segundos, antes de cair num riso escandaloso, que o fez se encolher, tentando chamar pouca atenção.

— Você tá dizendo que – Ela se interrompeu tendo uma nova crise de risos – não ficaram? Jongin, definitivamente vocês estavam se esfregando, mas tenho certeza que ele não estava reclamando…

Jongin bufou sem acreditar no que a amiga dissera, preferindo a ignorar e dar uma grande mordida no seu sanduíche. Enquanto mastigava deixou os olhos vagarem pelo local, encontrando Kyungsoo numa mesa cheia de amigos, rindo completamente alheio ao seu olhar.

Jongin sentia já saudades daqueles sorrisos direcionados a ele.

Do outro lado da cafeteria, Kyungsoo ria com os amigos mas sem realmente prestar atenção no que eles falavam, sua mente estava longe, pensando na manhã esquisita que tivera. Ele e Jongin se arrumaram nas primeiras horas do dia do jeito mais desajeitado possível. Kyungsoo sentia saudades do jeitinho manhoso que Jongin ficava assim que acordava, olhinhos preguiçosos, se espreguiçando feito um gatinho. Mas agora ele já acordava alerta e Kyungsoo não podia deixar de se sentir culpado.

Acabou notando Jongin numa mesa do lado oposto, ele revirava os olhos para a melhor amiga que ria dele e Kyungsoo quase sorriu junto, sentia saudade de ver o colega de quarto tão relaxado.

Kyungsoo prometeu a si mesmo fazer alguma coisa para melhorar a situação entre os dois, independente da contínua atração que sentia, ele gostaria preservar o bom relacionamento que tinha com Jongin.

Pensar em mudar a situação era muito mais fácil do que realmente modificar alguma coisa. As mãos de Kyungsoo suavam na frente da porta do quarto. Ele havia postergado ao máximo, era próximo ao toque de recolher. O que significava que ele tinha que passar por aquela porta, querendo ou não.

Respirou fundo, secando as mãos na calça jeans antes de girar a maçaneta. Jongin estava sentado na sua escrivaninha com uma regata simples e um calça de pijama do Bob Esponja e Kyungsoo teve que segurar o sorriso.

_Aquilo era tão Jongin. _

O moreno se virou ao ouvir o barulho da porta, seus olhos foram direto para Kyungsoo e seus óculos redondos e aparência cansada, mas para Jongin ele ainda parecia adorável.

— Como foi o dia? – Kyungsoo perguntou mecanicamente o que fez Jongin erguer uma sobrancelha.

— Nada de interessante aconteceu – Jongin girava em sua cadeira, para se distrair da pressão que afligia seu peito devido ao nervosismo. – E com você?

Kyungsoo que havia terminado de deixar a mochila nos pés da cama, ainda sentindo o prazer de ter tirado os sapatos depois de um dia inteirinho com eles. Ele se virou para Jongin que se mexia demais engolindo em seco.

— Nada demais, exceto por um filme que Minseok me indicou e a gente poderia assistir junto.

Ele praticamente cuspiu a frase mal conseguindo olhar para Jongin, antes de arregalar os olhos um pouquinho e acrescentar :

— Se você quiser é claro, eu não sei se você está ocupado, não gostaria de te atrapalhar, talvez o filme nem te interesse, tudo bem se não quiser assistir, eu só… Não quero te obrigar a nada, além do mais–

— Soo-hyung! – Jongin o interrompeu parecendo segurar o riso – Você estava divagando, eu não me importo de assistir um filme com você, já terminei o que tinha pra hoje.

Kyungsoo sorriu, sentiu o alívio se instalar por seu corpo, mesmo que a interação tivesse sido desajeitada, eles ainda poderiam consertar as coisas e isso bastava. Claro falar era mais fácil do que fazer.

Os dois se sentaram lado a lado com o balde de pipoca entre eles, a tensão era grosseira quase palpável. Para a surpresa de ninguém o notebook de Kyungsoo travou devido a alguma atualização que ele ficou postergando por semanas para fazer. Mesmo que tivessem assistido pouco menos de 20 minutos do filme a pipoca tinha acabado, já que comer ajudava a eliminar toda a tensão que existia entre os dois.

Kyungsoo saiu da cama indo procurar um novo pacote de pipoca para colocar no microondas, não encontrando nenhum, bufou irritado virando-se para Jongin que arrastava o dedo indicador no fundo do balde de pipoca, pegando o resto de sal que ficara, e lambendo distraidamente.

A cena o desconcertou um pouquinho. E Kyungsoo teve que respirar fundo para afastar o pensamentos pecaminosos que ameaçavam saltar. Ele limpou a garganta chamando a atenção do colega de quarto.

— Vou ter que fazer pipoca à moda antiga, então vou lá na cozinha.

— Okay, vou deixar o filme pronto pra gente.

— Lembra minha senha? – Kyungsoo perguntou da porta, com os chinelos calçados.

— Mar morto. Mas por que?

— Não existe depressão maior do que o fundo dessas águas.

— Neeerd! – Jongin riu, jogando uma das almofadas em direção a Kyungsoo que fechou a porta fazendo o objeto bater na madeira e caindo em um barulho surdo.

Jongin estava aliviado que eles pudessem conversar quase normalmente, seria questão de tempo até que as coisas voltassem ao que eram. Enquanto ele divagava o notebook de Kyungsoo – que reiniciou devido a alguma atualização de segundo plano – voltou a vida. O moreno digitou a senha e esperou que todos os programas se inicializassem.

Sem perder tempo ele abriu o filme, parando no ponto exato em que estava e Kyungsoo ainda não havia voltado. Jongin estava entediado e se viu atraído pelo ícone verde e preto do Spotify. O programa estava aberto e sem pensar muito sobre ele vasculhou as playlists não encontrado nada muito fora do padrão pré conhecido do colega de quarto, exceto por uma playlist privada no final da lista que não parecia ter nada de mais. No entanto uma pulguinha insistente fizeram Jongin colocar o cursor em cima dela e abrir.

O nome da playlist era um tanto sugestiva, Jongin soltou uma risadinha nervosa ao reler _para transar até as pernas tremer_. Ele espiou por cima da tela do notebook antes de se concentrar nas músicas, que não eram ruins – _apesar do nome peculiar da playlist. _

Jongin descia calmamente pelas músicas, notando que elas realmente eram sobre sexo. Algumas ele conhecia outras não, ele definitivamente gostaria de ouvir cada uma delas.

A porta se abriu fazendo Jongin se sobressaltar se atrapalhando ao fechar o aplicativo, fazendo melhor para ficar o mais neutro possível. Kyungsoo se sentou ao seu lado, sem notar nada de diferente.

— Trouxe aquele refrigerante que a gente nem abriu semana passada… – Jongin sorriu doce em agradecimento pela bebida.

Os dois se ajeitaram, e voltaram a se concentrarem no filme, bem Jongin tentou. No entanto eram só seu olhos desviarem para o garoto ao seu lado que pequenas crises de riso o acometiam. Kyungsoo fez o melhor para se concentrar, mas o corpo de Jongin que agora estava quase encostando no seu, tremia a cada vez que o moreno ria.

— O que é tão engraçado? – Kyungsoo perguntou já irritado, batendo as mãos na barra de espaço do teclado, pausando o filme.

Jongin negou com a cabeça, só para gargalhar segundos depois, apoiando a cabeça no ombro de Kyungsoo que bufou indignado com o colega de quarto.

— Você viu meus nudes não é? – Kyungsoo falou um oitavo mais alto, querendo sumir.

Jongin enxugou as lágrimas que acumulavam no canto dos olhos, negando com todo o corpo, ainda tentando controlar as risadas que faziam sua barriga doer.

— Eu não riria dos seus nudes – Jongin respondeu um pouco ofendido. Kyungsoo olhou com suspeita, escaneando cada centímetro do rosto de Jongin, que parecia inocente, mas o estudante de geografia conhecia bem o colega de quarto e não seria enganado por aqueles olhar inofensivo.

— No entanto… – Jongin abriu um meio sorriso, que Kyungsoo definiria como vindo direto do inferno – _Transar até as pernas tremer?_ Eu não sabia que você era esse tipo de pessoa hyung – completou com o veneno escorrendo por suas palavras.

— Nunca usei essa playlist – Kyungsoo respondeu com um suspiro derrotado – Mas queria.

— Você deveria ouvir comigo… – Jongin sussurrou quase inaudível.

— Quê?

— Nada!

— Você definitivamente falou alguma coisa – Kyungsoo cerrou os olhos em desafio.

— Acho que anda ouvindo coisas – Jongin se fez de desentendido dando play no filme para encerrar a conversa.

No fim o filme que Minseok indicara tinha sido uma bela porcaria, ou Kyungsoo não tivesse prestado atenção, muito ocupado tentando decifrar a frase sussurrada de Jongin.

Ele não poderia ter ouvido certo. Jongin não tinha sugerido que eles transassem, não é? Claro que não! Kyungsoo balançou a cabeça se afastando dos pensamentos, ele estava sempre colocando os próprios desejos para justificar os comportamentos de Jongin.

Jongin não saiu do seu lado depois que o filme terminou, ele continuou com a cabeça apoiada no ombro de Kyungsoo, que não poderia reclamar nem se quisesse. Não quando os cabelos castanhos de Jongin estava tão próximo do seu nariz, desprendendo o cheiro de limpeza.

Kyungsoo passou seus braços pela cintura de Jongin abraçando o garoto que cantarolou feliz com o toque. 

Jongin queria que eles pudessem ficar assim pra sempre, os dedos de Kyungsoo pressionados em seus quadris, os dois tão pertinho que não existia muito espaço sobrando. Talvez o que sentisse fosse mais do que simples atração. O que quer que tivessem era muito precioso, por isso existia tanta hesitação. Qualquer coisa seria boa se estivessem juntos. Jongin olhou para cima encontrando Kyungsoo o encarando com tamanha adoração, que ficou até difícil respirar. Desviar o olhar pareceu uma tarefa impossível. Como ímãs eles se ajustaram na cama de Kyungsoo até que eles estivessem de frente um para o outro. A cama de solteiro não dava muito espaço, mas eles também não queriam, era gostoso sentir o calor do corpo um do outro.

Kyungsoo se permitiu deixar seus dedos deslizarem pelos cabelos macios de Jongin. O moreno o encarava como se confiasse completamente nele, ansiando pelo toque e aquilo o encheu de uma confiança desconhecida.

Foi quase sem esforço nenhum que os lábios se encontraram. Diferente de toda a tensão sexual que rolou na festa de Chanyeol, dessa vez eles estavam se consumindo aos poucos.

A mente de Kyungsoo ficou em branco com a forma como a boca de Jongin se encaixava perfeitamente com a sua. Um beijo não deveria ser tão bom. Mas era.

Ainda que superficial apenas os lábios se pressionando, era o suficiente para colocar todo seu corpo em curto.

Eles se afastaram um pouco, Jongin tentando esconder o sorriso queria escapar. Kyungsoo não se importou mostrando um sorriso grande que fez o coração de Jongin se aquecer.

Foi natural se juntarem para um novo beijo e outro… Atrás de outro, ar não parecia necessário quando todo o corpo queimava para ter mais do contato.

A doçura foi substituída pela necessidade, as mãos de Kyungsoo corriam pelo corpo de Jongin tentando deixar seu toque na pele sensível. Antes que pudessem entender eles estavam ofegantes, bagunçados. Os lábios inchados, uma leve camada de suor começava a aparecer. Jongin estava maravilhado pelos olhos escuros de Kyungsoo que combinavam com a pele avermelhada pela excitação. Só de se encararem podiam sentir a excitação aumentar no fundo da barriga.

— Você realmente queria ouvir minha playlist comigo – Kyungsoo perguntou subitamente e Jongin riu.

— Bom… Você disse que nunca tinha usado com ninguém… Acho que poderíamos tentar, sabe ela tinha músicas interessantes – Jongin mordeu os lábios, mas a malícia daquela frase não foi perdida.

Quando Kyungsoo colocou a playlist para tocar daquela vez, ele não se sentiu envergonhado.

**Author's Note:**

> Infelizmente o spotify não me patrocinou pra escrever essa fanfic. Mas se quiserem eu quero!  
Tenho que agradecer a essa fanfic que me ajudou a finalmente sair do meu bloqueio criativo, foi muito divertido escrever, mesmo que tenha durado meses sofrimento, eu até pensei em escrever um lemon, mas ainda não sou boa o suficiente pra isso, e eu gostei tanto do final que tudo bem só ter sido a construção da tensão sexual/romântica  
Kudos e comentários são apreciados, mas tudo bem se não rolar kk  
Críticas, amor, surtar por Kaisoo : https://twitter.com/porradoyixing
> 
> As músicas que eu usei foram:  
\- When we, Tank  
\- Body party, Ciara  
\- Flesh, Simon curtis


End file.
